Lungo Viaggio
by Insulindee
Summary: Perjalanan kelompok ini sangatlah panjang. Selalu diisi konflik, baku tembak dan hal kotor lain. [Commedia dell'Arte]/Mafia!AU/Warning inside/
1. Chapter 1

**desclaimer: **Semua karakter _**kuroko no basuke **_itu punya om **Fujimaki Tadoshi** kalau mereka punya saya mah udah dari dulu saya jadiin Nijimura no basuke hehe..

**warning: **Shounei ai, AU, OOC. Apalagi? Adegan berdarah, tembak-tembakkan, bakal ada karakter dengan codename. Kise!sadis, Oreshi. Akan ada sedikit adegan ranjang. Kalimat kasar membawa kebun binatang akan bertebaran disini.

* * *

Ini Jepang, tapi panasnya melebihi neraka. Tangannya mulai bergerak gusar berusaha meminimalisir panas ke arah leher, tapi sepertinya sangat percuma. Tidak menghasilkan angin sesuai keinginan. Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Sampai kapan dia menunggu di depan bandara? Kise Ryouta tidak tahu, tidak paham dan tidak mengerti sama sekali. Terutama pemikiran _senpai__-_nya yang nyentrik itu. Apa mungkin ia terlalu sibuk karena tugas-tugasnya sapai menjeput Kise saja menjadi lama? Oh, ingatkan Kise untuk meledakkan kepala pria itu nanti.

Kise sudah hampir kehabisan kesabaran dan akan menghancurkan bandara jika saja mobil ferrari berwarna hitam mengkilap tidak parkir asal di depannya.

Jendela dibuka menampilkan sosok pria berambut klimis tersenyum tak berdosa pada Kise. "Sudah lama? Oh maaf, aku ada kepentingan."

Manik topaz itu hanya mengerling bosan mendengar alasan Moriyama Yoshitaka, "aku sudah hapal, _senpai_. Alasanmu tidak berlaku padaku, maaf saja," gumam Kise menarik koper ke arah bagasi mobil dan memasukkan barang bawaannya. Mengabaikan ucapan maaf dari Moriyama.

Mobil tersebut melaju pelan menyusuri jalanan Tokyo yang sepertinya tidak pernah sepi. Pemandangan gedung-gedung dan pejalan kaki terlihat lewat jendela mobil yang dijadikan Kise sebagai sadaran lengan. Sudah tiga tahun dia meninggalkan Tokyo, Jepang, tapi rasanya tetap masih sama. Tidak banyak berubah.

"Bagaimana di sana?" Pertanyaan Moriyama menjadi awal obrolan mereka, dari tadi lagu-lagu radio lah menjadi pengisi mobil mewah milik sang pria.

"Di mana? Selama tiga tahun aku diberi banyak misi. Tidak hanya pada negara yang terakhir kau ketahui, _senpai_."

Moriyama terkekeh, melupakan fakta sudah bertahun-tahun Kise berpergian. Jika itu bukan sebuah misi, bisa saja Kise sudah berkeliling dunia dalam waktu tiga tahun.

"Ceritakan saja apa yang kau ingin ceritakan, Kise. Daripada sepi. Aku merinding melihatmu jadi pendiam."

Tawa kering mengisi mobil, entah mengapa Kise baru sadar kalau menit-menit terakhir tadi dia diam saja. "Kau menyindirku, ya?"

"Kau merasa kusindir? Tidak masalah."

Dengusan keluar dari hidung pemuda pirang sebelum menlanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. "Hmm ... Mana dulu yang harus kuceritakan? Ah, Italia itu ternyata banyak mafianya, ya? Aku sempat mendapat kesulitan di sana. Di Monaco, walau negara kecil tapi akses penyelundupan dipermudah tidak ada bedanya dengan di Mexico."

"Kau bawa oleh-oleh tidak?"

"Hei, sempat-sempatnya bertanya soal oleh-oleh. Aku ini hampir mati tau di Russia. Tidak elit sekali." Gerutuan Kise ditanggapi tawa puas Moriyama dan langsung mendapat lirikan sinis dari sang korban. Sungguh baik sekali seniornya satu ini.

Obrolan berlanjut diselingi tawa atau ledekan Moriyama pada akhirnya perjalanan ditunda saat Kise mengeluh lapar.

"Traktir aku!"

Mendapat todongan seperti itu membuat Moriyama tidak terima. "Hei! Kenapa aku?!"

"_Senpai _sudah membiarkanku berdiri di bandara berjam-jam tau! Ganti rugi!"

"Terserah." Mereka melangkah bersama menuju sebuah restoran sushi pinggir jalan, namun ditengah jalan dia berhenti dan menepuk dahinya keras, Kise ikut berhenti melihat seniornya nampak aneh.

"Ah, jangan bilang—"

"Maaf saja, sayangnya memang iya." Kise mendengus ketika Moriyama berlari balik ke mobil untuk mengambil benda berisi lembaran uang. Tanpa itu, mana bisa mereka membayar. Selalu saja seniornya ceroboh. "Oh ya Kise, berdoa ya semoga aku bisa kembali. Bisa saja kan aku melarikan diri," ujar Moriyama sebelum menjauh.

"Ya, silahkan. Aku akan mendoakanmu tertabrak," celetuk Kise dan Moriyama seperti biasa hanya terkekeh geli.

Dari jarak sepuluh meter Kise masih bisa melihat Moriyama masuk ke mobilnya sibuk mencari dompet yang pasti asal diletakkan. Kemudian pria berambut klimis itu tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangan menggenggam dompet, seolah berkata bahwa ia berhasil dan tidak usah khawatir soal bayaran. Ah dasar. Bercanda terus.

Kise sudah akan berlari menyusul dan memaksa Moriyama mempercepat langkah jika saja―

DHUAR!

―mobil ferrari hitam itu meledak. Cukup keras hingga serpihannya melayang kemana-mana. Kise menunduk untuk melindungi kepala, sedang manik topaznya membulat tak percaya apalagi ketika menatap mobil yang kini tengah terkobar api.

Seniornya tadi masih disana. Moriyama belum keluar dari mobil setelah dia melambai pada Kise.

Dan kesimpulannya sudah jelas. "Halo, ini _Scapino. _Ingin melapor jika Moriyama-_senpai _gugur."

Selamat datang untuk kehidupan baru Kise Ryouta yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

* * *

.

**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_._

**Commedia dell'Arte **adalah sebuah drama jalanan berasal dari Italia yang tidak diketahui milik siapa dan Scapino, Brighella dll adalah nama-nama anggotanya. Saya hanya meminjamnya tanpa maksud mengambil keuntung apapun.

.

.

'_Lungo Viaggio__'_

_._

* * *

Pria bertopeng hitam yang duduk di belakang meja besar itu tengah menatap pemuda pirang di depannya. Lima menit lalu dia datang dan belum ada obrolan apapun. Si pirang sendiri, Kise Ryouta, tidak berminat membuka suara apapun. Kematian seniornya beberapa jam tadi cukup mengguncangkan jiwanya. Padahal dia baru menginjakkan kaki ke Jepang.

"_Scapino_." Kise mengangkat kepala menatap langsung melewati topeng sang ketua pada mata onyx tajamnya. "Sebelumnya, kuucapkan selamat datang di Jepang."

Anggukan sekali menjadi jawaban, "terima kasih, _Il Capitano._"

"Dan aku ucapakan untuk kedua kalinya, selamat datang di _Commedia dell'Arte._" Ada senyum manis dibalik topeng merah-oranye itu meski tertutupi. "Itu pasti adalah kalimat penyambutan dari _Il Dottore, _maaf dia tidak bisa menyambut kepulanganmu."

Kise mengangguk mengerti, paham betul kalau pemimpin kelompok mereka ini memang jarang menunjukkan diri dihadapan semua anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _kecuali _Il Capitano_.

"Ah ya, aku turut berduka atas kematian _senior_mu, _Scapino. _Kita pasti bisa menemukan pelakunya. Jadi," _Il Capitano_ menggantung kalimatnya hanya untuk mengubah posisi bersandar ke kursi. "Sudah tahu 'kan alasan kenapa kau kuperintahkan pulang ke Jepang?"

"Maaf, _Il Capitano_, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya."

Terdengar suara kekehan dari pria berambut hitam walau samar. "Singkatnya, _Il Dottore_ ingin menyatukan _kalian_."

"'Kalian'?"

"Anggota _Commedia _yang lain, kau akan segera tahu nanti."

"Kenapa? Bukannya sudah biasa bertugas sendiri-sendiri?" sela Kise masih tidak paham. Dari awal dia di rekrut oleh _Il Capitano_ selalu diberi misi tunggal ke seluruh dunia, tapi kenapa mendadak begini?

"Hahaha ... Aku belum menjelaskannya padamu, ya? Memang begitu, _Scapino._ Sebagai uji coba kau akan diberi tugas ke luar negeri dan kembali setelah aku rasa kau pantas berada di sini. Bersyukurlah kau lulus, kalau tidak mungkin kau kembali hanya tinggal nama," kata _Il Capitano_ lancar seolah mereka tengah membicarakan berita belaka. Alih-alih yang dibicarakan adalah soal nyawa.

Alis di balik topeng oranye itu naik sebelah, tidak menyangka jika semua ini hanya ujian saja untuknya yang dulu hanya seorang pemuda biasa.

"Tapi _Il Capitano_, aku tidak biasa bekerja sama dengan lainnya."

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada yang lain, jangan khawatir, kau pasti bisa membiasakan diri," kata pria berambut hitam legam itu beranjak dari kursinya, mengajak Kise mengikuti. Mereka melangkah sejajar menuju entah ke mana. Membuat Kise agak gugup sebenarnya, ini pertama kali dia melangkah bersama sang wakil.

Mereka berdiri di depan pintu ganda besar, dalam dua kali ketuk pintu terbuka lebar. Sebuah ruangan terlampau luas. Barang-barang antik dipajang rapi di dalam, ada meja bilyar, meja poker dan sebuah _grand_ piano dipojok ruangan bercat coklat-hijau tua itu. Lantai dilapisi karpet merah gelap terbentang seluas ruangan. Di dalam ada beberapa orang sedang menunggu.

Kise tidak mengenal mereka tapi dia tahu jika para lelaki beraneka warna topeng di depannya ini juga memiliki pangkat sama, para petinggi _Commedia dell'Arte._

"Ada apa, _Il Capitano?_" tanya seorang lelaki bertopeng merah dan berambut senada duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal. Berbeda dengan lainnya yang sudah berdiri tegap memberi hormat pada pemimpin mereka sedangkan ia sendiri hanya mengangguk.

"Seperti biasa ya, _Sandrone__―_ah, hanya ingin memperkenalkan petinggi lain yang belum kalian kenal. Dia baru saja bergabung dengan kita, makanya kalian belum mengenalnya," ujar _Il Capitano _menatap satu per satu bawahannya.

Lelaki bertopeng biru tua tengah memegang stick bilyar bersiul memperhatikan si Anak baru.

"Tumben ..." Suara lebih malas terdengar dari lelaki bertopeng ungu tua, mulutnya masih penuh makanan tanpa susah-susah menelan dulu sebelum berbicara.

_Il Capitano_ hanya melempar senyum singkat pada salah satu pemuda bertubuh paling tinggi. _Scapino_ berani bertaruh tingginya lebih dua meter. "Silahkan berbagi cerita dengan _Scapino_." Pria penebar senyum itu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan, menyisakan enam pria di dalam.

Seperginya _Il Capitano _mereka melepaskan topeng keramik yang sama berat dengan milik Kise tanpa perlu khawatir akan identitas diri yang setahu Kise sangat dijaga meski sesama rekan.

"Hei, kenapa kalian melepaskan topengnya? Tidak takut―"

"Kise Ryouta, ya?" Kalimat pemotong dari pemuda perambut hijau―_Brighella__―_ menyentak Kise. Bagaimana dia tahu namanya? "Jangan heran, kami sudah mengenal satu sama lain jadi tidak perlu ada yang namanya curiga soal identitas dan aku juga sudah tahu tentangmu. Jadi, silahkan lepas topengnya."

"Iya, lagipula topeng ini beratnya tidak main-main." _Arlecchino__―_lelaki berambut merah bergradasi hitam itu menimpali. Tangan mengenggam topeng berwarna hitam bergaris merah dan seolah akan membantingnya hingga pecah, memang itu keinginannya jika tidak ingat harga satu topeng.

"Heh? Tap-tapi―"

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou," lelaki yang tadi dipanggil _Sandrone _memperkenalkan diri, tersenyum memberi salam. "Aku harap, kau tidak mencoba menghalangi kami. Karena meski kita teman, tetap saja yang namanya rival di _Commedia _itu diwajibkan. Jangan heran kalau tiba-tiba ada serangan dadakan dari teman sendiri."

Kise mengerti sekarang, bekerja sendiri itu lebih baik daripada bersama-sama. Apalagi dengan para petinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _ini.

.

.

.

Berteman dengan Kise Ryouta itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Apalagi jika sudah tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Tapi bagaimanapun dirimu mengenal Kise, tidak mungkin akan paham dan mengerti dia sedalam-dalamnya. Siapa yang menyangka pria penebar senyum ratusan dollar ini adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Profesi model hanya kedok saja untuk mempermudah misi.

Berbeda dengan anggota _Commedia _sendiri yang rasanya ingin menembak Kise menggunakan M16 karena tingkah kekanakannya kalau sudah melepaskan topeng lantas topeng _dirinya _sendiri terpasang apik.

"Apakah di sini hanya ada tujuh orang, _Scaramuccia?_" tanya Kise ditengah acara meminum kopi mereka di ruang luas tempat mereka bersama.

Dua bulan berlalu dan semudah waktu berputar Kise satu per satu mulai mengenali rekannya yang beraneka ragam sifatnya ini.

Takao Kazunari―_Scaramuccia_ mengangkat kepala menatap Kise, kemudian dia tertawa keras seperti biasa menanggapi obrolan orang. "Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi, tapi kau tidak akan sadar kalau tidak diberi tahu."

Hidung Kise mengerut bingung dengan ucapan Takao. Apa maksudnya?

"_Pantalone!_" Takao berteriak entah pada siapa karena Kise sendiri tidak melihat siapapun diantara Midorima, Aomine atau lainnya melangkah mendekat. Dan siapa itu _Pantalonne? _Kise baru pertama kali mendengar namanya.

"Ya, Takao-_kun_."

Mendadak bulu kuduk Kise meremang ngeri mendengar suara datar tertangkap pendengarannya. Tepat di samping kanan, namun ketika dia menoleh Kise tidak menemukan siapapun. Lirikan horor tertuju pada Takao yang menahan tawa. "Yang benar saja! Di mana yang namanya _Pantalone?_ Sangat tidak lucu, Takao_cchi_. Dan dimana kau _Pantalone_!"

Kagami Taiga yang biasanya memakai topeng hitam bergaris merah sebagai tanda dia _Arlecchino _itu menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah burger. Dia melirik ke arah Kise dan berujar setengah berteriak, "di samping kirimu, Kise!"

Sang _Scapino_ berani bersumpah! Ketika ia menoleh ke kiri tidak ada siapapun berdiri disana! "Kagamicchi!"

"Sebelah kanan." Aomine Daiki ikut berseru dari sofa.

"Berhenti menggoda Kise-_kun_, kalian bertiga. Kise-_kun_, aku ada di depanmu. Sebelah kanan Takao-_kun_."

"Hah?!" Kepalanya mendongkak melihat ke arah kanan Takao, melihat ada sesosok pemuda lain berdiri disana membuat _Scapino_ menjerit kaget bercampur horor, sukses terjungkal ke belakang.

Jatuhnya Kise berhasil membuat seisi ruangan tertawa terpingkal, kecuali Midorima dan Akashi yang hanya mendengus geli.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Ya 'kan?" tanya Takao pada temannya yang masih tertawa memegang perut. Kise sudah tidak bisa menahan malu dan langsung berdiri, mencengkram geram kemeja putih pemuda berambut biru itu hingga dia berjinjit.

"Apa maksudmu hah?!"

"Oi oi oi―Kise, tidak perlu seperti itu. Kuroko memang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis. Jadi tidak heran kalau kau akan terkejut begitu melihatnya, seperti habis melihat hantu." Takao tertawa keras berhasil mengerjai rekan baru mereka. "Tapi tidak juga sambil menodongkan senjata, 'kan?"

Kise menatap lengannya sendiri yang sudah siap mengeluarkan _glock _miliknya dari balik kemeja kemudian beralih menatap Sang Pemuda berambut biru dengan mata senada menatap balik. Selalu saja dia kelepasan. Ia lantas mendecih dilepaskannya kasar cengkramannya pada kemeja _Pantalone_.

"Maaf," ujarnya tidak ikhlas masih menganggap jika semuanya adalah salah pemuda ini, padahal sudah jelas yang menodong pistol dia sendiri.

Pintu besar terbuka tiba-tiba secara tidak sabaran menyentakkan _Scapino_ yang masih belum terbiasa di kelompok ini dan siap memasang kembali topengnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda masuk langsung mendapat bentakan sinis _Burattino_.

"Maaf, maaf, kebiasaan." Dia terkekeh mengabaikan si pemuda biru masih mengomel yang akan berlanjut kalau siku _Arlecchino_ tidak menghantam perutnya.

"Ah Ki_cchan_―ups, maksudku _Scapino_." Buru-buru menutup mulut ketika sadar sudah mendapat lirikan dari _Sandrone_. "Ada misi untukmu."

"Hah? Misi apa, _ssu_?" tanya Kise.

Gadis berambut merah muda―_Tartaglia _menyerahkan sebuah _tablet_ ke _Scapino_, menunjukkan deret email dari wakil pemimpin mereka. Tertulis dengan bahasa inggris di sana jelas dari siapa target mereka, motif dan informasi lainnya. Sudah menjadi tugas satu-satunya gadis di kelompok berbahaya ini untuk menyampaikan misi-misi pada temannya dan mencari informasi, menge-_hack_ sistem juga menjadi tugas tambahan. _Tartaglia_ biasa berada di balik layar, membantu _Commedia dell'Arte_ tanpa mengangkat senjata.

"Juga, misi ini dilaksanakan dengan _Pantalone_." Diucapkan _Tartaglia _dengan riang, kepala berhela merah muda bergerak liar mencari sosok pemuda berambut biru muda.

"_Pantalone_?" Entah ini takdir atau kesialan untuk Kise, baru saja dia hampir membunuh pemuda bernama asli Kuroko Tetsuya itu sekarang dia harus bekerja sama dengannya. Perasaannya sendiri tidak yakin pada Kuroko jika dilihat dari perawakan. Terlalu lemah. "Tidak salah pilih? Hei, _Sandrone_ memang tidak apa-apa?"

Akashi Seijuurou beralih sekilas dari papan shogi. "Percayalah, _Scapino. Pantalone_ bisa diajak kerja sama."

Demi Tuhan, Kise tidak percaya ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mobil merah tersebut menyusuri jalan dengan kecepatan sedang, sedikit menikmati suasana kota Tokyo di malam hari yang sudah lama tidak dilihat Sang Pengemudi. Tanpa sedikit terusik bunyi berisik dari rekan di sampingnya. Sudah sepuluh menit semenjak mereka meninggalkan 'rumah', tidak ada satupun dari keduanya mau membuka suara. Kise Ryouta yang bingung mau bicara apa, dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang dasarnya adalah pemuda pendiam.

Bosan dengan suasana hening yang tak biasa bagi orang cerewet macam Kise, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerang. Melirik rekan baru dalam misi ini sibuk menyiapkan senjata, dari memasukkan peluru ke pistol, memasukkan senjata-senjata tajam ke tas mini, dan membaca rincian misi di tablet. Menyibukkan diri di dunia sendiri.

"_Pantalone_―"

"Panggil dengan nama saja, Kise-_kun_. Jika kita sedang tidak memakai topeng," potong Kuroko segera, mengangkat topeng berwarna putih ke hadapan Kise.

Kise mendesah gerah. Tidak menyangka jika Kuroko akan sama kakunya dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak heran juga _sih_ mengingat dari perkataan Brighella jika mereka adalah saudara yang dulu pernah terpisah. Sungguh sangat mendrama sekali.

"Kuroko-_kun_, bagaimana rencanamu, _ssu_?"

Sejenak gerakan menarik _slide _pistolnya terhenti, tampak berpikir dan sepertinya tidak menemukan rencana apapun untuk kali ini. Jujur saja, Kuroko biasa mengikuti. Bukan memberi instruksi.

"Entahlah, kalau kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya berencana membunuh langsung saja _ssu_. Hehe ..." Kise terkekeh garing menertawakan rencana sendiri. Bagaimana lagi? Kise dari dulu memang biasa langsung bunuh tanpa harus merencanakan hal sulit-sulit.

"Bagaimana dengan penyusupan kita ke rumah target?"

"Kalau itu sudah kuatur _ssu_. Kebetulan sekali anak mereka adalah fans beratku. Jadi, aku sudah membuat janji dengannya."

Kuroko mengernyit mendengar tentang 'fans' dari mulut Kise. Bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya Kise ini? Maklum saja lah Kuroko baru mengenalnya tadi.

"Aku belum cerita, ya? Aku juga bekerja sebagai model, _ssu_."

Hanya bunyi 'oh' singkat sebagai tanggapan. Keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Memang kalau kau sudah di sana, kau mau apa?"

Kise tertawa, "mendekati anaknya, lalu ayahnya, bunuh semua dan selesaikan," lanjutnya sambil menarik sudut bibir membentuk seringai. "Misi ini terlalu mudah, kalau aku sendirian pasti juga cepat selesai, _ssu_."

"Aku tahu kenapa _Il Capitano_ memerintahkan dua orang menyelesaikan misi ini." ujar Kuroko memasukkan _magazine spring_ ke pistol. "Butuh seseorang untuk membuat klimaks menakjubkan."

Sebenarnya Kise ingin menanyakan apa maksudnya, tapi akhirnya mobil tersebut masuk dekat dengan rumah besar bergaya eropa. Rumah milik target. Dengan mudahnya mereka menyusup hanya melempar senyum pada para penjaga di depan dan mengatakan; 'katakan pada Tuan putri kalian, pangerannya datang.' Dan pintu terbuka lebar untuk mereka.

Kise memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang terlampau luas di halaman. Menyiapkan segala perlengkapan dan menyelipkan earphone ke telinga yang akan tertutupi rambut. Sebuah _glock_ terselip di balik kemeja.

"Aku akan mengambil data yang diminta _Il Capitano_ di ruang kerja target, Kise-_kun_ bunuh lah target. Semoga sukses."

"Tu―" lagi-lagi Kise tidak bisa bertanya. Kuroko terlanjur keluar membawa topeng putih miliknya, memasang jati diri sebagai Pantalone. Sedangkan Kise hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Pada akhirnya misi ini dilakukan secara individu.

Disambar topeng oranye di dashboard dan memasukan ke saku dibalik jas. Setelah yakin pada penampilan, pemuda itu keluar. Memasang senyum palsunya.

Tidak disangka ternyata ada sekitar lima gadis menyambutnya. Pesta kecil-kecilan, ya.

"Kise-_kun_! Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar datang, memang kau tidak sibuk?" Seorang gadis berambut coklat mendekatinya dengan senyum cerah bahagia. Diikuti keempat gadis lain.

"Untukmu, apapun ku lakukan, _My princess_." Kise meraih lengan gadis berambut coklat dan mengecup pelan punggung tangannya, sontak membuat si gadis merona malu disusul jerit iri temannya.

"Ma-masuklah." Terlalu mudah. Tanpa dipaksa pun gadis bodoh yang sebentar lagi akan Kise bunuh juga ini membawanya masuk ke ruang tengah yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu disana sambil menyesap wine mahal, padahal para gadis ini masih kelas SMA. '_Che, dasar_.'

'_Scapino_, kau bisa mendengarku?' Terdengar suara datar khas Kuroko dari earphone, menghentikan sejenak obrolannya. Lantas Kise pamit beralasan mengambil segelas wine lagi, alih-alih akan menjawab suara Kuroko entah di mana dia.

"Ya?" sahut Kise berbicara lewat microphone di balik kerah kemeja sembari menuangkan botol berisi cairan kekuningan cerah ke gelas berkaki. "Bagaimana?"

'Aku tidak menemukan target di mana pun.' Sudah sejauh mana Kuroko sekarang? 'Kata _Tartaglia_ seharusnya dia sudah pulang dari Prancis.'

"Oh, akan kutanyakan pada anaknya, _ssu_. Lanjutkan tugasmu." Kontak mereka terputus. Memutuskan kembali pada gerombolan gadis yang Kise nilai terlalu _glamour _untuk usia sewajarnya. Tidak heran juga sih, mengingat mereka kaya juga berkat orang tua yang berhasil mengeruk uang rakyat.

Langkahnya pelan mendekati gadis yang sudah ditebak adalah putri tunggal targetnya sesuai data, dan secara tiba-tiba menyelipkan lengan pinggangnya. "Bisa kita bicara?" bisik Kise seseduktif mungkin langsung membuat tubuh si Gadis menegang.

"Ki-kise-_kun_?"

Kepalanya berputar menghadap Kise di samping kepalanya yang masih setia memasang senyuman. Menghasilkan desah iri gadis lain.

"Di kamarmu?"

Lagi, Kise bisa merasakan gadis dalam dekapannya merinding merasakan hembusan nafas yang sengaja ditiupkan di telinga. "U-umm... Bisa. Maaf ya, teman-teman. Kutinggal sebentar." Tanpa menjelaskan apapun keduanya pergi menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, mengabaikan jeritan di bawah. Tanpa satupun orang sadari, si Model telah menyeringai puas.

Kamarnya terlampau luas dengan berbagai perabot mahal berwarna-warni menghiasi tiap sudut. Di tengah ruangan terdapat kasur _king size _penuh boneka beraneka jenis.

Dalam hati Kise bersiul melihat keadaan di dalam yang sangat menakjubkan. Apapun ada disini, terpenuhi untuk Sang Putri.

"Sayu." Gadis berambut cokelat yang dipanggil Sayu itu berhenti melangkah untuk semakin dalam membawa Sang Model ke kamarnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang memikirkan segala kemungkinan menyenangkan bersama model yang mendadak meminta secara pribadi bicara dengannya. Sungguh luar biasa untuknya.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali, kau sendirian, _ssu_?" Bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan pundaknya yang tak tertutup apa pun dikecup oleh Kise Ryouta, pelan menuju leher. Membisikkan tiap kata dengan hembusan menggelitik. "Di mana ayahmu?"

"A-ayah?" Hingga rasanya dia tidak bisa mempertahankan lagi kaki tetap berdiri. "A-ayah―"

"Cukup disitu, Tuan."

Gerakan Kise berhenti ketika belakang kepala merasakan tekanan benda metal. Tidak hanya dia yang terkejut, gadis bernama Sayu pun ikut kaget, hampir saja dia menjerit.

"Ternyata benar kata, Tuan Taisuke, kalau hari ini akan ada seekor tikus menyusup cari mati. Yang sayangnya berhasil masuk perangkap semudah ini. Heh ..." Suara seorang lelaki terdengar dari belakang, meremehkan Kise―_Scapino_―masih dalam posisi memeluk Sayu.

Keputusan mengambil pistol ditahan namun pelukannya mengerat. Kise tertawa keras, memindahkan sebelah lengan ke leher si gadis. Mencekiknya hingga keluar suara pekik tertahan.

"Seharusnya kau menyerang saat aku sendirian, kalau begini sama saja kau mengumpankan benda berharga kalian _ssu_. Bodoh." kelakarnya menambah intensitas cekikan.

Lelaki di belakang punggungnya itu tertawa, semakin menekan pistolnya. "Lepaskan Nona." desisnya, sama sekali tak berpengaruh. "Atau kuledakkan kepalamu."

"Ledakan saja, dan akan ku potong leher gadis ini." Kise mengeluarkan sebilah pisau kecil dibalik lengan dan mengarahkan ke leher Sayu.

"To-tolong―"

Tidak ada yang tahu, seringai buas sang _Scapino_ telah melebar sempurna. Ini seperti 'sekali dayung dua-tiga (bahkan sepuluh mungkin) pulau terlampaui', berhasil menyandera putri target dan Kuroko tengah mencari ruangannya. Dan betapa bodoh orang ini, dikira siapa yang ia hadapi. Sebab jika Kise kelepasan siapa dia sebenarnya, akan mempersempit ruang gerak nanti.

'_Scapino_?' Suara datar dari seberang terdengar lagi, 'aku sudah mendapatkan_nya_'

_Perfect!_

'Tapi ada sedikit masalah di sini, akan ada baku tembak jadi siapkan dirimu.'

"Hahahaha ..." Tawa Kise menggelegar, tawa puas yang terdengar mengerikan bagi gadis disamping. Sedangkan si Lelaki dibelakang tampak mengernyit dan menambah kewaspadaan. "Ini terlalu mudah, _ssu_."

Dengan cepat Kise memutar tubuh dan meraih moncong pistol yang langsung meletus akibat tembakan dadakan, beruntung bisa dihindari hanya memecahkan kaca jendela di belakang Kise. Bukan kepalanya.

Tanpa persiapan lelaki berbadan jauh lebih besar dari Kise itu menerima tendangan di perut, cukup keras hingga bisa mementalkan tubuhnya membentur tembok. Belum sempat bangkit untuk menerima serangan susulan, kepala dihantam oleh sebuah kursi kayu. Kise sudah akan menarik _glock__-_nya jika saja tidak ada tembakan susulan yang berhasil mengenai lengan.

"Argh!" Menoleh ke belakang, ia menemukan orang lain memegang senjata yang mengeluarkan asap dari moncongnya. Kise mendecih saat sadar ada lawan baru datang. "Pengecut," ejeknya, tersenyum miring.

Segala konsentrasinya hilang, hanya tertuju pada lelaki lain yang masih mengacungkan pistol kearahnya. Tanpa disadari lelaki di belakang mengambil sebuah guji keramik dan langsung menghantamkan ke kepala si Pirang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan. Darah keluar membasahi helai kuningnya.

_Sial__!_

"Bereskan." Dia mendekati putri atasan yang kini tengah bersembunyi entah di mana. "Ayahmu dimana?" tanyanya, Sayu masih gemetaran takut setelah melihat penyerangan bertubi-tubi. Melihat ketakutan Sayu, ia berusaha menenangkan dengan menjamin keselamatannya. Pasti.

"Apakah kau ingin membunuh ayah?"

"Tidak, justru aku ditugaskan menjaga kalian."

Sediki ragu jelas tercetak di wajah manis si Gadis, ia menggigit bibir bawah sembari berpikir dan berusaha mempercayai. "Tadi ayah bilang, dia ada di perpustakaan bawah tanah. Pi-pintunya ada di ruang kerjanya."

"Terima kasih atas infonya."

_Dor!_

"Kyaaa!" Sayu berteriak keras saat tubuh besar lelaki yang tadi di tugaskan mengurus Kise jatuh dengan lubang mengucur darah tepat di keningnya. Sontak lelaki lain disitu bersiaga mengarahkan pistolnya ke Kise. Namun terlambat, belum sempat melepaskan pelatuk pistol sudah ditendang.

"Sialan kau!" desisnya merasakan ngilu di bagian pergelangan.

Senyuman kepuasan tersungging di bibir Kise, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari lelaki di depannya, dia mengambil topengnya dan memasangnya dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan.

Bisa dilihat mata lelaki itu melebar ketika menyadari siapa yang ada dihadapan sekarang. "_Scapino_," desisnya.

"Ya, itu aku. Berhubung kau sudah tahu siapa aku, _ssu_." Pistol dikokang, dan dua peluru dilepaskan tepat di antara kedua mata sisa nyawa di sana. Kecuali dia sendiri tentunya. "Ups... Maaf _Sandrone_, sedikit meniru gaya menambakmu tak apa 'kan _ssu_?"

.

.

.

Setelah menerima informasi dari Kise, _Pantalone_―Kuroko Tetsuya segera menuju ruangan yang sudah dia ketahui merupakan kerja Taisuke, target mereka. Ada tiga pintu di dalam. Sudah Kuroko cek semua sebenarnya, toilet, ruang berisi berkas yang hanya menghasilkan kehampaan dan satunya adalah ruangan gelap tanpa saklar lampu. Sudah tertebak, bahwa ruangan yang sempat terabaikan inilah ruangannya.

"_Scapino_, di sana baik-baik saja?" Kuroko mengulangi pertanyaan sama, sudah tiga kali ini dia mencoba berkomunikasi dengan rekannya tapi tidak mendapat konfirmasi balik. Terakhir ketika Kise membisikkan lima kata padanya tanpa penjelasan; _'Cari target di ruang kerjanya'_ setelahnya tidak ada kontak lagi.

Pikiran Kuroko sudah tidak nyaman, khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dan dia tidak tahu itu. Bagaimana jika ternyata itu adalah kalimat terakhir Kise sebelum tertembak? Ah, bodoh. Dia sudah diajari oleh Sang Kakak jika dalam misi, rasa kasihan harus ditepis demi keberhasilan. Meski itu pada komrad sendiri. Karena akan jadi penghalang saja.

Kuroko melangkah menyusuri ruang gelap tersebut, ada banyak rak buku berjejer di samping. Bau buku khas menguar jelas. Entah buku tua ataupun buku baru. Bagaimanapun Kuroko terlalu mencintai benda kotak itu.

Sebenarnya di mana si Target itu? Kenapa juga harus dicari dan dibunuh kalau tujuan misi ini saja sudah didapatkan?

Tiba-tiba saja suara letusan menggema dalam ruangan gelap nan pengap itu, sontak membuat Kuroko tambah waspada kalau-kalau itu adalah musuh yang menyadari kedatangannya.

"Aaarggh!" Suara teriakan keras menyusul dan debuman. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di otaknya.

Perlahan pemuda berambut biru itu melangkah mendekati asal suara. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan siluet pirang di balik rak, tengah menodongkan pistol pada pria yang tengah mengerang memegang dada kanan.

"Di mana berkas itu?" kata siluet itu bernada dingin, Kuroko mengenal suaranya. Tapi tidak dengan nada mengintimidasinya.

"A-apa maksudmu?! Bukannya kalian sudah mengambilnya?"

Berkas? Berkas apa? Kuroko sudah mendapatkan semua yang diperintahkan oleh _Il Capitano_. Lalu apalagi?

"Heh, memang aku bodoh? Kau menyembunyikan berkas perjanjian dengan para mafia lain 'kan?"

"U-untuk apa?"

"Untuk menghancurkan mereka." Suara tembakan menggema lagi, mengenai pundak pria itu. "Ini perintah _Il Dottore_."

_Hah?_

"Katakan."

"Di-di―"

Kalimat pria yang sepertinya Taisuke itu tidak sempat berlanjut ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan menembus jantungnya. Ia meregang nyawa ditempat.

Kaget targetnya mati sebelum informasi berkas didapatkan, kepala berambut pirang itu―Kuroko bisa melihatnya berkat cahaya luar yang masuk ke ruangan―menoleh ke asal tembakan. Ada di ambang pintu, mengarahkan senjata, kini pada pemuda itu.

Reflek tanpa kendali lengan Kuroko terangkat, menembak orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu yang sayangnya mengenai bingkai pintu. Tembakan susulan pun tidak berhasil, orang itu sudah kabur. Kuroko segera mengejar, tidak mengacuhkan manik topas yang memperhatikan tubuh mungilnya berlari ke luar.

Dan tidak menyadari senyuman tercetak di wajah tampan si Pemuda, bukan seringai dingin seperti tadi.

.

Kepala Kuroko bergerak liar mencari sosok tadi, namun tidak mendapatkan apapun. Seolah sosok itu lenyap entah kemana.

Beruntung hawa keberadaannya tipis membuat para penjaga tidak menyadari pergerakan sang _Pantalone_.

Mata sewarna langit membesar ketika melihat bayangan dari lantai seseorang berada di belakang, Kuroko berputar dan hampir melepaskan peluru jika saja tidak sempat melihat wujud yang sebenarnya.

"Hei hei―tunggu sebentar, _Pantalone_." Topeng berwarna oranye terpasang di wajah dan rambut pirang bercampur darah cukup mengagetkannya.

"_Scapino_!"

"Hehe ... Aku mengagetkanmu, ya? Maaf, _ssu_." _Scapino_―Kise Ryouta tersenyum lebar. Seperti tidak merasakan sakit paska benturan benda keramik tadi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _ssu_. Sebaiknya kita keluar. Dua menit lagi bom akan meledak."

"Hah? Bom? Dua menit? Ja―"

_DHUAARR_

"... sepertinya lebih cepat, _ssu_. Ayo." Kuroko belum sempat berkata apapun saat tubuhnya langsung digendong ala pengantin oleh Kise. Diberi kesempatan protes juga tidak ketika ledakan kedua terdengar dibelakang kedua, teriakan-teriakan pun membahana.

Kise mempercepat larinya menuju pintu keluar. Menyempatkan menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk membalas serangan berupa tembakan atau serangan fisik padanya. Membuat langkah kabur mereka sedikit terhambat.

Decihan keluar dari bibir Kise, sadar mereka tidak memiliki waktu lagi. Ledakan terakhir klimaks misi ini akan menyala. Tapi mereka masih ada di lantai dua.

"Sial!" Kise tampak biasa saja menghadapi musuh-musuh. Tidak menyadari gerakan di belakangnya sudah siap mengarahkan senapan padanya.

_Dor__!_

Bukan darinya, atau si musuh. Tapi dari Kuroko.

"_Shankyuu_, Kuroko-_kun_―ah maksudku _Pantalone_."

Kuroko hanya mendengus. Sedikit-sedikit dia membantu menembakki arah mati Kise.

"_Scapino_, kita tidak sempat."

Kise tidak sempat berpikir, apalagi saat ledakan terdengar dari jauh dan apinya mulai mendekati mereka. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menikmati jeritan kesakitan para anak buah si Taisuke itu.

Satu tembakan terarah pada jendela di depan Kise, pecahannya menyebar dan sukses membuka jalan. Pelukan pada pinggang Kuroko mengencang, siap ancang-ancang terjun bebas dari lantai dua. Lantas lelaki berambut biru itu mengintip ke bawah, dalam hati bertanya-tanya. Masih amankah nyawa mereka jika lompat tanpa pelindung begini.

"Pegangan, _Pantalone_." Sontak kedua lengan Kuroko melingkar di leher Kise, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang pemuda bertopeng oranye. Sembari berdoa di detik-detik Kise mulai menghitung mundur. "... satu."

Tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk mundur.

.

.

.

"Hahaha ... itu tadi sangat hebat sekali!"

Kuroko melirik rekan di sampingnya yang masih tertawa bahagia tanpa mengurangi konsentrasi pada jalan. Topeng keramik berwarna putihnya Kuroko lempar asal ke bangku belakang, sebodo lah pada keadaan topeng itu. Toh _Il Capitano_ mana berani memotong bayarannya hanya karena topeng salah satu anggotanya rusak.

"Kise-_kun_, kau bahagia sekali. Itu hampir saja." Kuroko masih ingat jelas detik-detik menegangkan tadi. Padahal dia sudah terbiasa melakukan aksi-aksi gila seperti tadi dengan teman-temannya. Tapi bagaimanapun Kuroko masih belum percaya penuh pada Kise Ryouta―_Scapino_― jadi pasti ada rasa khawatir.

Tanpa ada _standman_, peran pengganti atau pelindung. Tanpa ada persiapan apalagi ancang-ancang atau jaminan keselamatan, Kise Ryouta membawa Kuroko Tetsuya terjun dari lantai dua, bebas. Benar-benar bebas. Tidak ada tali maupun parasut. Tapi hebatnya mereka masih bisa bernafas sampai sekarang. Ya, berkat manuver gila Kise. Untung saja mereka sukses menjatuhi rerumputan empuk di halaman belakang rumah, jika tidak mungkin tulang mereka ada yang remuk.

"Tapi itu sangat menyenangkan, Kuroko-_kun_! Hahahaha ... Selama ini aku hanya menembak saja, _ssu_. Tanpa ada aksi seperti tadi."

"Kau _sniper,_ ya?"

"Tergantung, misi yang diberikan apa _ssu_. Aku bisa menyelesaikan dengan sempurna, tanpa ada rekan. Makanya tadi sangat berkesan bagiku."

Kuroko mendengus, ternyata pemuda ini sangat sombong.

"Oh ya, Kuroko-_kun_," pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh, melihat senyum terpatri di wajah Kise. "Apakah kau menikmati saat-saat aku memelukmu. Sampai dua menit kau tidak mau melepaskan pelukan, _ssu_."

Wajah putih pucat Kuroko langsung memerah sempurna dan tanpa kendali dia sudah mengangkat Glock-17 ke kening Kise.

"Jangan membahasnya, Kise-_kun_. Berjanjilah itu hanya rahasia kita."

Dengan tenang Kise terkekeh, "iya iya. Aku berjanji, Kuroko_cchi_."

Kuroko sudah mulai tenang menurunkan pistol hadiah dari Akashi Seijuurou dan memasukan kembali ke saku samping baju. Namun detik berikutnya dia baru sadar akan sesuatu, "tunggu, tadi kau panggil apa?"

"Kuroko_cchi_." Sahut Kise.

"Apaan itu?" tanya Kuroko bernada tak suka meski wajah sudah kembali datar seperti biasa.

"Itu sufiksuntuk orang yang kuakui sebagai temanku _ssu_."

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh seperti itu, Kise-_kun_. Aku bisa saja menembakmu sekarang juga."

"_Ha'i ha'i_, Kuroko_cchi_."

Pada akhirnya Kuroko mengabaikan Kise setelahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana, _Pantalone_?"

Kini _Pantalone_―Kuroko Tetsuya―tengah berada di dalam ruangan kerja sang Wakil pemimpin, memberi laporan hasil misi semalam.

"Sempurna, data yang Anda minta berhasil kami dapatkan dan target terbunuh. Meski bukan oleh saya." Pada akhir kalimat suara Kuroko memelan, tidak yakin.

"Maksudmu?"

Kemudian Kuroko menceritakan semuanya pada _Il Capitano_, detail dari hasil misi Kise yang memberitahukan tempat persembunyian target, mengambil data dan orang lain yang masuk dalam misi mereka. Entah siapa.

"Oh, begitu." _Il Capitano_ terkekeh, mengambil amplop besar berisi lembaran-lembaran yang Kuroko curi dan sebuah flashdisk berisi _copy_-an. "Kalau soal itu, aku tahu."

Dahi di balik topeng berwarna putih itu mengernyit. "Yang mana, _Il Capitano_?"

"Orang yang menodong target adalah_ Scapino_, tapi yang menembak bukan dia. Mungkin suruhan Taisuke yang berkhianat."

Tunggu―

"… apa? _Scapino_? Jadi..."

"Ya, aku memerintahkannya mengambil data yang kurang. Tidak penting sih, itu hanya permintaan _Il Dottore_."

Bukan, bukan karena kenyataan perintah _Il Dottore _yang_ Il Capitano_ abaikan ataupun orang lain yang membunuh target secara tiba-tiba. Tapi sosok itu, sosok mengerikan yang sanggup membuat jantung Kuroko berdetak antara ngeri dan kagum―

―adalah Kise Ryouta_. Scapino_.

Orang macam dia?

Bisa lebih mengerikan dari _Sandrone_?

.

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

.

**a/n:**

lungo viaggio itu sendiri artinya Long Journey alias perjalanan panjang. Ya karena perjalanan Commedia dell'Arte itu panjang hahaha XDD gak! ini cuman rekomendasian kak Al, dan aku langsung sreg awaw

Pertama, MAKASIH KAK AALLL . a.k.a allihyun yang udah kasih saran judul dan mbetain fict ini mumumu *peluk kecup kak Al

Fict ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari **GodFather **sama **Commedia dell'Arte: Missione a Monte Carlo **punya **are . key . take . tour **dari fandom Hetalia. Serius! Yang suka genre mafia kudu baca itu fict! Seru lho.. Tapi itu shounen-ai. Hahaha... #tebarconfettibarengRangga Saya juga terinspirasi sama fict itu. Tapi cuman tema CDAnya ajah.. plotnya mah mikir sendiri. Hehe... Yang udah tahu GF kaya apa.. Please jangan teriak pas tau siapa Brighella disini hahaha... Tenang ajah, saya udah bilang sama **are**-san. Cuman yang bersangkutan sampai sekarang lagi gak tau dimana. di PM gak jawab, siapapun yang kenal **are . key . take . tour** kasih tau saya ya.

Pair utama? KiKuro, lainnya silahkan temukan sendiri. Masih ada yang gak ngerti soal codename mereka? Sengaja.. Tapi udah saya kasih clue kan? Jadi udah agak tau kan? Yeah! Tapi kalau masih belum paham, tanyain ajah. Haha...

Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Jabberwock

**desclaimer: **Semua karakter _**kuroko no basuke **_itu punya om **Fujimaki Tadoshi **kalau punya saya pasti udah saya homoin Akashi sama Furihata.

**warning: **Shounei ai, AU, OOC. Apalagi? Adegan berdarah, tembak-tembakkan, bakal ada karakter dengan codename. Kise!sadis, Oreshi. Akan ada sedikit adegan ranjang. Multipair. Bro!AkaKuro. Adegan membingungkan, ribet kali ya.

* * *

Satu tembakan berhasil menumbangkan satu orang tanpa berbelas kasih sekedar mendengar penjelasan yang baginya hanya membuang waktu dan menunda kematian saja. Satu orang tersisa berteriak tertahan kain melihat rekannya mendapat lubang di dahi tepat diantara kedua mata yang mendelik kosong.

Pistol berkaliber 3.5mm itu di kokang lagi, mengarahkan pada satunya. Tidak memperdulikan berisik kursi maupun geramannya, dia menarik pelatuk.

Seolah erangan sakit orang itu adalah simphoni paling indah di dunia sekali lagi tembakan di lepaskan ke arah lengan kanan setelah kaki kiri menjadi sasaran sebelumnya.

Lirikan _onyx_ pada bawahan yang berdiri di samping belakang memberi tanda perintah, tidak perlu ucapan sudah mengerti apa yang diinginkan.

Kain penutup mulut dilepas dan teriakan memenuhi ruang pengap tersebut. "Saya mohon―akh! Maafkan saya!" Tidak kuat menahan berat kepala yang terasa pening akibat rasa sakit mendera seluruh tubuh yang menerima siksaan sejak dua hari lalu.

Tanpa ampun dia diberi penyiksaan, langsung oleh orang bertangan besi yang tak pernah main-main dalam memainkan belati untuk menciptakan siksa bak neraka. Suatu kesialan siapapun yang jatuh di tangannya.

"_Signore__―__"_

Kini sebuah tongkat bisbol melayang menghantam kepalanya sangat keras hingga rasanya meretakkan tengkoraknya. Teriakan kembali terdengar, lantas sang pelaku pemukulan bergeming sedikitpun. Dimainkan tongkat besi tersebut di tangan, bersiap memberi pukulan susulan saat pintu dibelakang terjeblak seseorang.

Seseorang bertopeng warna merah keoranyean masuk ke dalam, membawa lembaran kertas ditangan, langkahnya tak sedikitpun gentar meski melihat satu tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa satu lagi tertunduk tak berdaya dan bau anyir memenuhi ruangan. Terus mendekati orang sedari tadi masih berkeinginan memberi siksaan.

"Ada apa, _Il Capitano_?" tanyanya kemudian tanpa menoleh sudah tahu jika ada orang berdiri dibelakangnya.

_Il Capitano_ hanya mendengus melihat keadaan sekitar, sudah menjadi kebiasaan ketuanya kalau sedang marah. "Aku membawa apa yang kau minta," ujar _Il Capitano_ mengangsurkan berkas-berkas pada lelaki bertopeng hitam itu.

Tongkat bisbol berbahan besi itu dilempar asal kemudian mengambil rokok di balik jas hitam yang dia kenakan, mendecih ketika sadar ada bercak darah membekas di tangan. Dia menerima berkas dari lelaki bercode name _Il Capitano_ hanya dilihat sekilas. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti di wajah setengah tertutup topeng saat melirik korban penyiksaannya. Masih hidup ternyata.

"Lepaskan." ujarnya singkat pada bawahan yang masih ada disitu lalu melangkah meninggalkan ruang. Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari sang tawanan. "Oh ya," lantas terhenti di ambang pintu. Lelaki tersebut memutar tubuh menatap orang setengah sadar itu menyungging senyum penuh terima kasih dan lega. Namun semuanya hilang ketika sang lelaki bertopeng hitam merogoh belakang jasnya. Mengarahkan sepucuk senjata api ke arah orang itu dan melepaskan timah panasnya, menembus kepala tepat di antara dua mata. Sasaran faforite sang pria bertopeng hitam.

"Kukira kau benar-benar akan melepaskannya, _Il Dottore_."

"Masih ada sisa satu peluru, sayang kan kalau disia-siakan."

_Il Capitano_ hanya menggeleng maklum, dia sudah hapal bagaimana watak ketuanya.

Tidak memiliki belas kasih.

* * *

.

**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_._

**Commedia dell'Arte **adalah sebuah drama jalanan berasal dari Italia yang tidak diketahui milik siapa dan Scapino, Brighella dll adalah nama-nama anggotanya. Saya hanya meminjamnya tanpa maksud mengambil keuntung apapun.

.

.

'_Lungo Viaggio__'_

_._

* * *

Manik abunya menatap gedung di depan yang sudah hampir hangus seluruhnya. Menurut rekan sesama penyidik jelas bukan kebakaran tidak di sengaja. Ada banyak mayat tak diketahui identitasnya keluar dalam keadaan sulit dikenali. Entah tadinya rumah ini bekas tempat pesta atau lainnya?

"Inspektur Mayuzumi, saya menemukan ini." Dia menoleh ke samping, seseorang tengah menyodorkan plastik berisi sesuatu sudah gosong padanya. Alis mengernyit bingung menerima kantong plastik tersebut tanpa banyak tanya, karena sudah jelas apa isi kantung ini. "Tersebar di dalam, sepertinya tempat ini semalam digunakan untuk ajang perang tembak."

"Mafia?"

"Kurang lebih. Apa mungkin ini kerjaan _Commedia dell'Arte_."

Bisa jadi, selama ini pihak yang selalu membuat uring-uringan kepolisian ada kelompok mafia satu itu. Tidak ada habisnya mencari masalah, dan entah keberuntungan dari mana mereka mudahnya bisa lolos. Hilangnya jejak menyulitkan polisi menyelidiki lebih dalam kelompok ini. Padahal sudah banyak barang mereka yang disita polisi. Tidak jera juga berurusan dengan Mayuzumi dan kawan.

"I-inspektur!" Mayuzumi memutar tubuh menghadap lelaki yang kini tengah menarik-lepas nafas alias ngos-ngosan di samping dia berdiri.

Manik abu Mayuzumi menyipit sinis melihat salah satu anak buahnya ini baru datang padahal mereka sudah bertugas satu jam lalu. "Ogiwara, kau niat kerja tidak sih?" ujarnya sinis.

Lantas yang dipanggil Ogiwara masih mengatur nafas menegakkan tubuh kemudian hormat sebentar tanpa menunggu dibalas Mayuzumi, "ma-maaf, Inspektur. Saya ketiduran di meja saya. Hehehe..." Ogiwara Shigehiro, detektife penanganan narkotika dan senjata ilegal ini hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

Mayuzumi memutuskan tidak menanggapi lagi, mengembalikan fokus pada kasusnya setelah berkata, "Ogiwara, masih ada nasi di dagumu."

Tanpa menebak pun Mayuzumi sudah tahu seperti apa wajah Ogiwara. Memang dasar ceroboh, heran, kenapa dia bisa menjadi detektif sih?

"Ugh menyebalkan." Keluhan singkat berhasil tertangkap di telinga Ogiwara untuk terakhir kali sebelum pergi masuk menemui rekannya di dalam.

Keadaan sama kacaunya dengan di luar, bau asap, arang dan busuk memaksa Ogiwara mengernyit jijik. Hampir saja sarapan pagi tadi keluar lagi jika pundaknya tidak ditepuk keras oleh seseorang.

"Woi!"

Ogiwara hampir saja terjungkal, refleks dia memutar tubuh. Ingin mengumpat seluruh kata kasar di dunia pada rekan satu divisinya ini. "Hayama-_san_!" teriaknya kemudian. Sedangkan Hayama Koutaro hanya tertawa tidak jelas. Seolah kejadian tadi sudah biasa dia lakukan dan Ogiwara juga tidak masalah. Namun itu masalah juga untuk Ogiwara, punggungnya sakit.

"Hei, Shige. Kan sudah kukatakan panggil saja 'Koutaro', memakai suffix _san _seperti sudah tua saja." keluh Hayama memanyunkan bibir.

Manik kecoklatan Ogiwara memutar bosan. "Kau memang sudah tua kan?"

"Tapi selisih umur kita hanya setahun, Shige! Ya, kan, Reo-_nee_?" Hayama beralih pada rekannya yang tengah memberi instruksi pada bawahan untuk mengidentifikasi gedung.

Lantas Mibuchi Reo, lelaki cantik bertubuh tinggi itu hanya melirik sekilas pada Hayama dan kembali bekerja. Hayama menggerutu, Ogiwara tertawa. Puas.

"Bagaimana? Ada yang ditemukan?" tanya Ogiwara melihat keadaan sekitar, benar-benar kacau.

Hayama menghela nafas, dia yang sudah disini sejak tadi dan ikut berkeliling saja tidak menemukan petunjuk. Hanya bangkai manusia gosong, berbagai jenis senjata api tergeletak, kekacauan dan hangus dimana-mana. Spekulasi sementaranya adalah, semalam terjadi peperangan antar mafia. Begitu, tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Selain apa yang kau lihat sekarang, tidak ada yang lebih. Tapi kata Inspektur ini kerjaan para _Commedia dell'Arte_."

Alis Ogiwara tertaut mendengar nama sebuah kelompok sensasional seantero kepolisian yang sudah tiga bulan ini sepi kasus, tapi sekarang dengar-dengar mulai berulah lagi. "Kenapa menyimpulkan kalau itu mereka?"

"Siapa lagi? Mafia kelas atas yang bisa melakukan ini semua hanya mereka."

Anggukan menjadi sahutan Ogiwara yang tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana lagi. Jadi tersangka kasus ini adalah Commedia, tapi tidak ada bukti akurat yang memberatkan mereka.

Helai coklat karamel di garuknya gusar, bingung. Semuanya serba buntu. Ah kalau kepolisian begini terus, bagaimana bisa mereka berkembang?

"Ledakannya besar, menggunakan bom rakitan beradius 10 meter. Oh bukan, bom waktu mungkin. Pelakunya pasti lebih dari dua dilihat dari keadaan gedung dan mayat. Tapi mayatnya kebanyakan mati karena ledakan ya? Sebagian ditemukan memilki luka tembakan. Dari identifikasi memang ada perang antar mafia, tapi jelas bukan mafia kelas abal-abal jika dilihat hasil kelakuannya. Jadi―" Ogiwara Shigehiro dan Hayama Koutaro melongo menatap sosok pria bertubuh tegap berkacamata disamping yang baru saja mebeberkan hasil penyelidikan pada kasus ini. Lengkap, tapi masih spekulasi. Yang entah kenapa lebih Ogiwara yakini.

"Hyuuga-_san_," gumam Ogiwara menyebut nama si pria masih menatap balik dia.

"Hallo, Ogiwara. Telat ya?" tanya Hyuuga Junpei menyeringai melihat bawahannya terdiam, tebakannya benar pasti.

"Bagaimana bisa, Hyuuga-san?" masih menganga tak percaya matanya melihat Hyuuga dari atas sampai bawah, seolah sedang melihat lelaki banci di tengah jalan. Tentu yang di lihat intens risih dan layangan jitak mengenai kepala Ogiwara.

Hyuuga menggerutu, "aku ini kerjaannya bukan tidur terus sepertimu."

"Tapi aku menganalisa kasus, sampai malam. Wajar kan kalau lelah?" sela sang detektif tak mau kalah.

"Aku juga lho, Hyuuga, semalaman tidak tidur menganalisa kasus. Hahaha..." Hayama menimpali.

"Kau berada di divisi yang berbeda, Hayama. Tidak mungkin, menganalisa apaan?"

"Menganalisa banyak hal, seperti, foundation apa yang digunakan Reo-nee, berapa kali Eikichi bersendawa, berapa banyak light novel yang dibaca Inspektur Mayuzumi sehari―"

"Ya lah, terserah." Mata dibalik lensa cembung tak berbingkai itu berputar bosan, malas berdebat pada lelaki absurd macam Hayama. Apalagi Ogiwara yang sangat keras kepala, tidak akan menyerah memperjuangkan pendapatnya. Pantas saja kan jika seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro bisa menjadi bawahannya sekarang di divisi sama; divisi penanganan bahan narkotika dan senjata ilegal. Bersama kedua rekannya yang lainnya.

"Hyuuga-_san_, sudah menyisiri TKP?" tanya Ogiwara kemudian, matanya terpaku pada gedung setengah rubuh dihadapannya.

"Sudah, dan hanya itu yang bisa kutemukan."

"Kesimpulannya?"

Terdiam sesaat, sang detektife berumur 26 tahunan itu tampak berpikir. "Pelakunya? Tidak tahu." Kemudia dia beranjak dari sebelah Ogiwara dan memutuskan bergabung dengan rekan lainnya, meninggalkan Ogiwara dan Hayama masih faceplam di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki bertopeng hitam itu melempar kertas-kertas dari sang tangan kanan ke atas meja, menyebabkan lembaran tersebut menyebar hingga ada yang terjatuh ke lantai. Dia mendengus kemudian melempar punggung ke sandaran kursi.

"Apa-apaan ini, _Il Capitano_?" tanya _Il Dottore_ dengan nada rendahnya.

_Il Capitano_ tidak langsung menanggapi, dia hanya meraih kertas-kertas bertebaran di atas meja sang ketua dan melihatnya sebentar. "Ini palsu, _Il Dottore_."

"Kau tahu kalau ini palsu, kenapa diberikan padaku? Dan aku juga sudah memerintahkanmu apapun yang terjadi, dapatkan data yang asli."

Dibalik topeng merah keoranyean wajah wakil _Commedia dell'Arte_ tersungging senyum di wajah, mata beralih menatap pemimpinnya tanpa gentar meski mendapat tatapan tajam.

"Maaf, _Il Dottore," Il Capitano_ membungkuk singkat, "apa daya, ada pihak lain ikut campur dalam misi kemarin. Anda tahu sendiri jika yang kita turunkan adalah _Scapino,_ notabene masih baru di kelompok ini. Bukan_ Sandrone_. Anda sendiri yang meminta. Salah siapa?"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" ada nada sengit terselip di perkataan pria bertopeng hitam itu.

"Bukan menyalahkan keputusan Anda, tapi menyalahkan persepsi Anda terhadap misi ini. Anda kira ini misi mudah? Jangan lupa ada kelompok lain yang juga mengincar kita."

Hening yang menusuk merayap di ruangan luas tersebut setelah_ Il Capitano_ bersuara dan masih menyungging senyum khas.

Keheningan pecah ketika _Il Dottore_ tertawa cukup keras, menggema di dalam ruang kedap suaranya. "Hahaha... Oh, ya. Aku lupa kalau sampai mati orang itu tidak akan ada habisnya mengganggu kita."

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut sang pemimpin, dia memutar kursi dan memainkannya sebentar. Sembari berpikir bagaimana caranya menghabisi orang-orang sialan yang berani bermain api dengan kelompoknya.

_Commedia dell'Arte_, adalah kelompok mafia besar, siapa yang tidak kenal kelompok ini? Sampai seluruh kepolisian Jepang pun tahu mereka, dan terlalu terkenalnya sampai banyak yang mengincar.

Tapi apapun yang tengah mengawang di atas pasti ada saja penggangu ingin menjatuhkannya. Sama seperti _mereka_. Seolah tidak pernah sadar tempat asal saja.

"Habisi mereka, jangan sampai gagal lagi." ujar _Il Dottore_, memberi perintah mutlak. Nadanya menuntut dan terkesan dingin di tiap kata yang terucap.

_Il Capitano_ tida bisa berkata apapun lagi, ketuanya sudah memerintah dan sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk melaksanakan. Tubuh berlapis kemeja mahal itu menunduk lagi, senyuman terukir di wajah tampan di balik topeng. "Apapun untukmu_, Il Dottore_."

_Il Dottore_ membalas dengan senyuman.

Selesai dengan urusannya_, Il Capitano_ keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sama sekali tidak sadar jika senyum itu sudah berubah menjadi seringai buas.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, berapa banyak harga yang harus kalian bayar."

.

Perasaannya saja atau ruangan ini benar-benar berubah sepi? Hilangnya tiga si biang onar macam Aomine, Kagami dan Takao merubah suasana menjadi mencekam mendadak. Kise jadi tidak nyaman. Dia biasa berisik, mengajak orang mengobrol ini-itu. Tapi kalau yang diajak ngobrol itu Midorima, sepertinya kesalahan besar. Yang ada Kise akan mendapat _khotbah_ ramalan _oha-asa_ mendadak. Kalau Akashi? Kise tidak berani, auranya mengerikan. Padahal Kuroko bilang sendiri kalau Akashi bukannya lelaki mengerikan. Hanya pawakannya saja. Ah bohong. Siapa pula yang tidak akan menilai demikian ketika mendapat lirikan ganas dari lelaki berambut merah itu. Murasakibara? Tolong jangan ganggu laki-laki itu, Kise sudah mempelajarinya dua bulan ini. Karena ketika Murasakibara sedang makan, tidak boleh ada sedikitpun gangguan atau nanti ruangan ini akan berubah porak poranda.

Kuroko sendiri kata Akashi sedang kuliah, tidak menyangka ternyata selisih umur mereka itu tiga tahun lebih tua Kise.

Helaan nafas keras memecah keheningan, menarik perhatian ketiga lelaki lain di dalam. Dia bosan. Sangat bosan.

"_Scapino_, kalau kau bosan, latihan menembak saja. Atau kau ingin berlatih denganku?"

Bulu kuduk Kise meremang begitu mendengar Akashi berujar, bagaimana bisa dia tahu apa yang Kise pikirkan?

"A-ano... Tapi _ssu_―"

"Ayo, tanding menembak. Siapa yang kalah, dia harus mentraktir ketiga orang pemenang di restoran." kata Akashi, tersenyum manis. Tanpa diduga.

Sebuah tangan terangkat menginterpusi, berasal dari si lelaki raksasa. "Aku tidak ikut~ Malas."

Sesuai perkiraan, seperti biasa Murasakibara paling tidak mau jika harus berkegiatan banyak gerak. Walaupun menembak hanya butuh tangan terangkat, berdiri dan membidik. Tapi dasarnya pemalas tetap saja.

Kise terkekeh pelan, "Hahaha... Jadi hanya kita bertiga saja _ssu_?"

"Bagaimana, _Brighella_? Kau _sniper_ 'kan? Pasti menang."

"Tsk! _Sandrone_, kau ini penembak jitu disini. Jangan merendahkan diri." sahut Midorima, membetulkan kacamata yang sedikitpun tidak melorot. Lantas dia berdiri, mengambil senjata laras pendek jenis _Glock_ dari laci disamping dia duduk.

Akashi Seijuurou mengikuti, diambilnya sebuah _handgun _dari balik kemeja. Sedangkan Kise, masih melongo di tempat. Mereka akan menggunakan senjata sendiri? Kise kira akan menggunakan senjata latihan.

"Ayo, _Scapino_. Kau mau menyerah?"

"I-iya, sebentar _ssu_!" Kise menyusul sambil membawa sebuah _shotgun_ di tangan sebagai senjata.

Tidak disangka ternyata Akashi bisa menjadi pencair suasana juga dengan ide-idenya. Tidak kaget juga seharusnya sih, kata _Scaramuccia_―Takao Kazunari, Akashi itu anggota paling disayang ketua mereka.

Mereka sudah di posisi masing-masing, berderet di bilik menembak. Akashi mengenakan _goggle_ pelindung dari serpihan lontaran pistol. Sedangkan kedua rekannya memilih hanya memegang senjata. Murasakibara duduk di salah satu bangku panjang di belakang mereka, melihat ketiga temannya saling adu tembak dengan sebuah papan berbentuk manusia di seberang sana.

"Bidik sasaran kalian disana, kuberi waktu tiga puluh detik. Apakah peluru kalian sudah terisi penuh? Kuharap sudah, karena tidak ada sesi isi ulang." Akashi berhenti memberi instruksi hanya untuk tertawa pelan menatap ekspresi Kise. "Hei, _Scapino_, baru pernah menembak ya?" godanya.

Sontak tubuh Kise menegang, Akashi memperhatikannya. "Bu-bukan begitu, _Sandrone_. Aku hanya belum pernah berlatih menembak dengan teman _ssu_. Jadi ini pertama kalinya, maaf saja kalau aku jadi aneh."

Gelengan pelan menyahuti, Akashi hanya tersenyum sekilas, "santai saja." Hanya itu tanggapannya, tapi bagi Kise itu adalah kalimat penyemangat.

Ah padahal latihan tembak biasa. Tapi Kise sudah segirang ini.

"Baiklah, _Pulcinella_. Tolong ya." Menoleh sebentar pada Murasakibara dan mendapat anggukan malas darinya.

Mereka bersiap, menunggu aba-aba Murasakibara di belakang.

Pistol tergenggam erat di kedua tangan. Tiga pasang mata beda warna membidik dengan tajam sasaran. Garis-garis putih menjadi aksen begitu kentara pada bidang hitam, memberikan fokus bidikan jelas.

Begitu tenang nafas mereka, terkendali tanpa kegugupan jelas.

Jari mulai menegang menarik pelatuk di detik-detik Murasakibara menghitung mundur. Satu hembusan nafas keluar, saat Murasakibara berteriak; "TIGA!"

Letusan-letusan senjata api bersaut-saut berasal dari ketiganya. Mereka terlihat konsentrasi pada sasaran berjarak lima meter dari mereka berdiri. Kaca bilik sebagai pemisah bergetar akibat lontaran peluru bertubi-tubi.

Midorima menembak menggunakan ciri khasnya, sebelah mata terpejam dan lebih memfokuskan mata kanan yang meski minus besar masih bisa menembak dengan jitu tepat di dahi dan jantung bidang kayu berbentuk manusia itu.

Sedangkan Akashi, terus-terusan menuju satu sasaran. Yaitu bagian kedua dahi, tepat di tengah kedua mata. Letak otak besar. Bisa dibayangkan jika sasarannya benar-benar manusia, sudah sebanyak apa darah terciprat.

Dan Kise menangkap jelas aura dari sampingnya, berasal dari Akashi. Sebuah aura ganas tidak kenal ampun yang terlalu mengerikan. Kise bisa merasakan sisi lain Akashi Seijuurou.

Tiga puluh detik berlalu. Murasakibara berteriak jika waktu habis dan ditanggapi dengan berhentinya mereka menembak.

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Kise, dia sudah menahan nafas hanya untuk memfokuskan sasaran. Tidak ada niatan baginya untuk meniru gaya menembak orang seperti biasa dia lakukan. Dan sudah dipastikan berapa poin yang dia dapat nanti.

"_Scapino_, kemana sasaranmu? Kenapa acak begini?" tanya Midorima setelah menarik sebuah tuas di ujung ruang untuk mendekatkan bidang sasaran.

Kekehan keluar dari mulut Kise, benar 'kan? "Hehehe... Aku asal tembak. Juga kurang konsentrasi _ssu_." Belakang kepalanya digaruk alih-alih tak gatal sama sekali.

Lantas Midorima mendengus, perhatiannya beralih pada objek sasaran. Dilihat hasilnya, "kau menang, _Sandrone_." ujarnya.

Akashi menyeringai, mendapati ketiga puluh pelurunya tepat mengenai dahi yang bernilai seratus poin. Sedangkan Midorima yang lebih ahli menembak kepala dan jantung memang tidak berbeda jauh hasilnya dengan milik Akashi.

Kise Ryouta? Bagi Akashi lumayan untuk ukuran anggota baru di _Commedia dell'Arte_ meski sudah berkeliling dunia membunuh banyak orang, tapi hasilnya juga tidak jauh dari mereka berdua. Walaupun masih dibawah Midorima.

"Jadi jelas siapa yang akan mentraktir kita?" Suara lain menginterupsi otomatis menarik perhatian keempat pemuda di dalam.

_Il Capitano_ dengan topeng merah-oranye khasnya tersenyum di balik benda keramik tersebut, langsung mendapat sambutan berupa bungkukkan tubuh singkat dari anggota lain. Kecuali Akashi, hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Tanpa segan sedikitpun meski _Il Capitano_ memegang jabatan wakil di _Commedia_.

"Ada apa, _Il Capitano_?" tanya Akashi meletakkan shotgunnya di atas meja di dekat dia berdiri. Melangkah mendekati wakil ketua mereka yang datang kemari bukan sekedar memberi sapa. "Misi lagi? Apa kali ini?"

Kedua lengan berlapis jas hitam terlipat di depan dada menyamankan posisi dengan bersandar di bingkai pintu, menatap satu-satu anggota tersisa disitu. "Kita bahas di ruanganku saja, bagaimana, _Sandrone_?"

Tawaran _Il Capitano_ hanya di sahuti dengan anggukan singkat saja dan setelah kepergian kedua orang itu, ruangan berubah sepi lagi.

"Sekarang kita mau apa _ssu_?" Kise memecah kesunyian akhirnya.

"Mereka pasti akan membahas misi sampai malam nanti. Aku akan pulang dulu." ujar pemuda berambut hijau berlalu sambil membawa teko minuman―_lucky item cancer_ katanya.

Kepergian satu orang lagi, Kise beralih pada sisanya. Murasakibara balas menatap. "Tidak keluar, _Pulcinella_?"

"Ayo cari makan."

.

.

.

.

.

Dahi berkerut bermacam kertas laporan dari divisi lain berserak di meja kerja, jas abunya sudah ditanggalkan dan kopi pun dia abaikan. Ogiwara sudah serius pada pekerjaan pasti lupa segalanya, termasuk lupa makan.

Kadang Reiji Mochida khawatir pada kesehatan rekannya. Makan saja hanya melahap satu lembar roti tawar dan segelas minuman sereal. Itu bisa sampai malam. Makan siang terlewatkan. Ogiwara jadi terlihat seperti mayat hidup apalagi didukung dengan lingkar hitam mengerikan di bawah matanya. Mandi juga pasti jarang. Lengkap sudah. Pantas sampai sekarang dia masih jomblo ya.

"Ada apa, Mochida?" tanya Ogiwara kemudian, merasa risih diperhatikan terus oleh Reiji.

Detektife tersebut menghela nafas panjang, punggung disandarkan. "Tidak, aku hanya heran padamu saja."

"Apanya? Aku baik-baik saja."

Lihat, Ogiwara Shigehiro, seorang detektif yang terkenal dengan kepiawaiannya dalam bertindak ternyata bodoh. Sudah begitu kadang ceroboh, dan ditambah menjijikannya dia. Jarang mandi, malas mengurus diri. Contoh manusia tidak menghargai hidup.

"Percuma kalau kau terkenal dalam memecahkan kasus, tapi tubuh sendiri di abaikan."

"Aku menghargai hidupku," bibir Ogiwara mengerucut, suaranya mengeras ketika protes tidak terima. Dia merasa hidupnya tidak ada masalah. Kenapa orang lain yang repot?

Tapi bagi Reiji, dia merasa repot. Bagaimana tidak, dia ini kan teman satu divisi si bocah ini. Maaf saja, mengabaikan sesuatu bukanlah tipikalnya.

"Ya, dengan jarang mandi, tidak makan. Lalu apalagi?"

_Iris choco caramel _itu memincing, sejenak melupakan berbagai berkas di genggamannya. "Aku mandi, makan juga. Buktinya aku masih hidup." Ogiwara masih mengelak. Lantas menciptakan decak geram sang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Hidup? Ya seperti zombie, tahu."

"Mochida_, _kita sedang dilanda berbagai macam kasus. Bagaimana aku bisa sesantai dirimu?"

"Aku tidak santai kok, kau saja yang memforsir."

Ogiwara ingin sekali menggebrak meja sebagai pelampiasannya sekarang juga jika saja seseorang tidak masuk mengusik perdebatan tidak penting mereka.

Susa Yoshinori masuk tanpa mengetuk atau memberi salam pada isi ruangan hanya melangkah santai menuju dispenser di pojok ruang. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung kedua pasang mata di dalam.

Baru sadar ketika air dalam gelas sedang dia teguk. "Oh, hai. Maaf, air di divisi kejahatan kriminalitas habis." dia berujar santai kemudian mendekati Ogiwara, dahinya mengernyit melihat ekspresi Ogiwara. "Sedang marah ya?" Tebaknya, tepat sasaran.

"Tahu darimana, Susa-_san_?" tanya Ogiwara merilekskan kembali dirinya setelah beberapa menit terakhir tadi sibuk bersitegang dengan Reiji.

"Mukamu menakutkan."

"He, apaan itu?!"

"Yah intinya, kalian ini satu divisi. Jangan bertengkar. Dan kau Ogiwara, mandi dan makan yang benar. Kau sudah seperti zombie, kau tahu?"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang sukses menohok perasaan Ogiwara dan menarik seringai kemenangan Reiji, Susa keluar.

"Apa kubilang. Dasar detektif zombie."

Akibat paksaan Reiji Mochida yang menariknya keluar dari kantor polisi, akhirnya disinilah Ogiwara sekarang. Duduk di salah satu restoran cepat saji. Dengan segunung _cheeseburger_, sekantong _frenchfries_ ukurang besar dan dua gelas soda yang mana milik Ogiwara sudah habis setengah.

"Lupakan sejenak pekerjaan, Shige. Kalau kau jatuh sakit yang ada kasus akan terhambat, dan kau akan mendapat damprat Inspektur Mayuzumi. Habislah kita." Reiji berujar satu gigitan besar dia kunyah.

Ogiwara mendesah lelah, memang akhir-akhir ini dia bahkan jarang tidur nyenyak. Bayang-bayang anggota _Commedia_ _dell'Arte_ menghantui tiap malamnya.

Padahal beberapa bulan terakhir dia agak santai karena vakumnya _Commedia_ dari dunia kriminalitas. Tapi sekarang mereka seolah sedang menunjukkan kembalinya mereka di dunia.

"Oh ya, kau tahu kalau ada satu organisasi mafia yang harus kita waspadai sama halnya dengan _Commedia dell'Arte_?"

Alis Ogiwara mengerut bingung, dia baru tahu soal ini. "Apa itu?"

"_Jabberwock_. Gangster dari Amerika, kelompok yang sering membuat kepolisian Washington DC uring-uringan. Sekarang mereka disini, seperti menantang _Commedia_."

"Italia _versus_ Amerika ya?" Ogiwara bergumam sambil mengaduk kentang goreng ke saus. "Kasusnya apa? Spesifik. Sama seperti _Commedia_?"

"Mirip, tapi _jabberwock_ lebih terkesan bar-bar dibanding _Commedia_ _dell'Arte_. Mereka itu lebih ke geng kejahatan dibanding mafia sebenarnya."

Ogiwara tidak heran juga sebenarnya, di kelompok itu ada _Sandrone_. Salah satu anggota _Commedia_ yang terkenal akan kecerdasannya dan sukses membuat seluruh kepolisian Jepang geram akan aksi mereka dibawah perintah _Sandrone_. Lebih teratur, rapi dan susah di tebak.

Setelah _Commedia_ _dell'Arte_ yang kasusnya belum selesai, sekarang ditambah _jabberwock_. Lalu nanti ada apa lagi? Dunia memang susah untuk merasakan kedamaian.

Lelah terusan memikirkan kasus yang tidak ada hentinya, Ogiwara menyambar gelas cola dan diseruput dalam-dalam hingga tandas. Tidak puas dengan satu botol saja dia mendengus, lantas bangkit dari kursi menuju counter pemesanan bermaksud meminta satu atau dua gelas _ice coffe_. Dia bosan minum soda terus.

Baru saja Ogiwara akan mengambil posisi mengantri, seseorang menabrak yang untung tidak sampai menajtuhkan masing-masing.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru muda menunduk sembari mengucapkan kata maaf pada Ogiwara. Bukannya menjawab alih-alih mata coklat karamel itu terpaku pada sosok si penabrak. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya tapi Ogiwara kenal akan fisik dan auranya.

"Wooo! Kurokoo!" jeritnya memeluk si penabrak tadi erat-erat lantas dia mendongkak melihat siapa orang beraninya memeluk dia sembarang dan darimana tahu namanya?

"_Hisashiburi_!" Teriakan Ogiwara langsung menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung, sadar dilihat berbagai pasang mata Ogiwara membungkam mulutnya erat-erat dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Kau tetap saja ya, Ogiwara-_kun_." ujar pemuda berambut babyblue tersebut.

"Hehehehe..." Ogiwara menggaruk belakang kepala yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. "Sedang apa kau disini? Kebetulan sekali!"

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, "kampusku didekat sini."

"Ehh?! Kau masih kuliah?"

"Ambil strata dua, jurusan bahasa."

"Kereenn! Ayo lanjutkan di mejaku." kata Ogiwara masih kegirangan bertemu sahabat lamanya, sudah beberapa bulan ini mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukkan masing-masing akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi.

"Oh ya, kenalkan, ini rekanku di kepolisian. Reiji Mochida." Setelah menyilahkan Kuroko duduk di salah satu kursi, dia memperkenalkan Reiji padanya. "Mochida, ini Kuroko, sahabatku sejak kecil. Hehehe..."

"Hai, Kuroko-_kun_, salam kenal." Lengan Reiji terulur dan disambut Kuroko dengan senyuman.

"Salam kenal, Reiji-_san_."

"Kuroko, sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" masih dengan antusias dan tidak sabaran, Ogiwara langsung bertanya setelah sesi perkenalan mereka. Reiji hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah rekannya yang terlampu unik ini―Inspektur Mayuzumi pun mengakui.

"Tidak jauh dari sini kok. Aku menyewa apartemen, kau bisa berkunjung kalau mau."

"Yaaa..." belakang kepala di garuk kikuk, desahana nafas lelah keluar dari mulutnya. "Kalau aku ada waktu ya, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Mafia-mafia sialan itu berulah lagi."

Sepasang alis biru itu mengernyit, "mafia? Siapa?"

"_Commedia dell'Arte_. Maka dari itu, kau harus hati-hati." ujar Ogiwara mewanti-wanti, begini-begini dia sangat peduli pada teman, meski kehidupannya sendiri kadang diabaikan. "Setelah kami gagal menangkap mereka saat transaksi narkoba di pelabuhan Minato satu minggu lalu, tadi pagi ada kebakaran di sebuah rumah besar di distrik chiba, katanya itu ulah mereka. Duh tidak ada habisnya." Kedua lelaki itu tertawa pelan melihat Ogiwara terus meracau setelah menjatuhkan kepala ke meja.

"Oh ya, aku membaca artikel mereka di koran."

Kepala berambut coklat karamel itu terangkat kembali hanya untuk menyambar botol cola dan meyeruputnya banyak-banyak. "Sekarang di tambah _jabberwock_. Baru-baru ini kasus mereka bertambah."

"_Jabberwock_?"

"Ya, mereka gangster dari Amerika." Kini Reiji yang menyambung.

Kuroko terlihat makin penasaran dengan masalah kedua polisi ini, "bagaimana mereka bertindak?"

Namun tidak mendapat tanggapan positif dari Reiji yang mengernyit tak wajar pada pemuda berambut biru muda. "Kenapa? kau penasaran sekali?"

Ah ya, Kuroko lupa. Mungkin ini adalah batasannya. Polisi kan juga punya rahasia.

"Kenapa tidak ceritakan saja, Mochida? Kuroko kan juga harus tahu. Agara dia bisa waspada. Tidak apa kan?" Masih menyumpal mulut dengan kentang goreng. Lantas Mochida hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, memang ada benarnya omongan Ogiwara. Tapi kan ini informasi rahasia juga. Namun tahu betapa keras kepalanya Ogiwara yang bisa Mochida lakukan hanya berharap Ogiwara tidak kelepasan.

"Mereka lebih bar-bar dari _Commedia dell'Arte_. Membunuh tanpa pandang bulu. Penjualan ilegal banyak hal, seperti narkoba, senjata hingga manusia. Kudengar mereka sempat ada konflik dengan _Commedia_, tapi aku tidak tahu sekarang. _Jabberwock_ kan baru disini. Mereka biasa beraksi di Amerika, Meksiko, Argentina, bahkan Rusia. Dan mereka melakukan perjanjian dengan mafia serta gangster disana. Info yang kudapat untuk menghancurkan _Commedia_. Entahlah."

"Menghancurkan _Commedia_?"

"Oh ya, kami juga sedang melakukan pengintaian pada salah satu anggota _jabberwock_, mereka akan melakukan transaksi senjata ilegal mung―"

"Shige, cukup. Kita harus kembali ke kantor." penjelasan Ogiwara terpotong oleh peringatan Reiji yang tengah menatapnya tajam hingga lelaki itu sesaat ngeri dengan rekannya satu ini. "Maaf Kuroko-_kun_, jam siang kami habis." kemudian menyambar salah satu tangan Ogiwara dan menariknya, tanpa sempat membiarkannya protes. Hanya salam perpisahan yang terucap dan lambaian dari Ogiwara diterima Kuroko sebelum dua sosok polisi tersebut menghilang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, senyum puas tersungginng di wajah si pemuda.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine menguap lebar untuk ke sekian. Omong-omong sudah keberapa kali? Sungguh dia bosan hanya menanti perintah lanjutan dari 'ketua' mereka. Ya ketua, Sandrone, siapa lagi?

"Aku lapar." sederet kalimat singkat terdengar dari samping, rekan sejawat yang selalu ada di setiap misinya yang tengah memasang _magazine shotgun_nya.

Maklum, pemuda asal Los Angles ini sudah ditakdirkan tidak bisa lepas barang satu jam dari makanan. Alasannya sih karena dia terlalu banyak gerak dan butuh lemak lebih untuk banyak kegiatan. Tapi Aomine tahu lebih dari siapapun, Kagami Taiga itu terlalu banyak alasan hanya untuk satu box besar berisi hamburger.

Heran, kenapa dia tidak gemuk atau mungkin obesitas karena terlalu banyak makan _junkfood_.

"Sabar, _Sandrone_ sedang kemari nanodayo." kata Midorima tengah mencoba teleskop snipernya.

"Tau darimana, Shin-_chan_?"

Tiga detik kemudian pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka oleh seorang lelaki bertopeng merah lalu melepaskannya setelah menutup kembali pintu. "Kita ada misi, siapkan semuanya. Ke pelabuhan jam sepuluh malam."

"Hah? Kenapa mendadak _ssu_?" Kini Kise yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan para temannya berdebat mulai bersuara, tak kalah keras dari perdebatan tadi. "Bukannya kita biasa melakukan persiapan dulu?"

"Misi selalu datang tiba-tiba, _Scapino_. Biasakan dirimu." ucapan Akashi Seijuurou berhasil membungkam Kise.

"Lawan kita kali ini adalah sebuah gangster dari Amerika, mereka akan melakukan transaksi senjata di pelabuhan. Tugas kalian adalah, menyusup dan hancurkan."

"Kenapa kita harus mengurusi mereka?" Takao bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan.

"Karena mereka adalah musuh _Commedia dell'Arte_ yang harus dimusnahkan." Kata Akashi diiringi lirikan pada pemuda bermata elang di pojok ruangan tengah bermain bilyar bersama Kise. Memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lagi penjelasan yang sempat tertunda. "Menurut informasi dari _Pantalone_ jika polisi juga akan ikut campur dalam misi ini. Maka dari itu, berhati-hatilah terhadap mereka. Kalau bisa, bunuh juga."

"Wohooo! Tumben. Biasanya kita cari aman." ujar Aomine memberi pendapat.

"Ya, kalau kita memang dalam keadaan aman. Kalian tidak mau kan kalau salah satu dari kita tertangkap? Tapi jika benar itu terjadi, jangan pernah segan."

Inilah sisi paling mengerikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, _Sandrone_, pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin kepercayaan _Il_ _Capitano_. Tidak akan pernah memberi ampun sedeikit pun pada kesalahan. Meski itu menyangkut teman sendiri.

Masih terekam jelas diingatan mereka, kecuali Kise, ketika _Sandrone_ dengan wajah datarnya menembak mati _Mezzetino_ ditempat tepat di tengah kedua mata. Membuat pemuda berambut putih keabuan itu mati seketika di depan seluruh rekannya. Haizaki Shougo. Telh melakukan kesalahan fatal mengakibatkan dia hampir tertangkap dan menghancurkan organisasi, hanya karena perasaan iri dan dendam pada _Pantalone_.

"Kalian siap?" Namun senyum itulah yang membuat mereka percaya pada Akashi, bukan atas hormat karena dia paling hebat disini tapi perasaan kekeluargaan yang meyakinkan mereka.

"Apapun, kami laksanakan." serempak diucapkan penuh hormat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko mengernyit pada sosok bertopeng oranye disampingnya, lagi-lagi dia dipasangkan dengannya. Biasanya juga dia dipasangkan dengan Kagami atau Aomine, kenapa sekarang jadi sering bersama Kise? Bukan karena Kuroko tidak menyukai Kise, hanya saja dia kan belum mengenal Kise, jadi kurang nyaman. Tapi ini perintah Akashi, tidak ada penawaran lagi. Meski dia adiknya sekalipun.

"Ada apa, _Pantalone_?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba menyentakkan Kuroko.

Alih-alih menjawab Kuroko hanya diam dan kembali mempersiapkan diri dengan memasang topengnya.

"Tidak nyaman denganku, ya? Hehehe... Tenang saja _ssu_, aku akan melindungimu."

"Bukan begitu, _Scapino_. Kau tidak mengerti." lalu pergi meninggalkan Kise dalam kebingungan.

Memang tidak mengerti, sampai Kuroko mau bicara ada apa sebenarnya. Kalau tidak mau bicara Kise mana tahu salahnya 'kan? Ya sudahlah.

Sesuai perintah, Kise berjaga di jarak 400 meter dari tempat transaksi yang dikatakan _Sandrone_ bersama _Pantalone_. Dua machine gun terselip di balik kemeja dan satu shotgun di gengaman dalam mode siaga. Kuroko Tetsuya disampingnya, berkomunikasi dengan para rekannya yang berjarak jauh.

_Brighella_ atau Midorima Shintaro siap membidik diatas gedung tinggi pelabuhan, tempat pas bagi tipe sniper seperti dia dengan _Scaramuccia_ yang berjaga di dekatnya untuk melindungi si pemuda berambut hijau.

_Burattino_, _Arlecchino_ dan _Sandrone_ bertugas sebagai salah satu kelompok yang ikut bertransaksi. Profesi sambilan Akashi Seijuurou sebagai penjual senjata selain anggota _Commedia_ lah alasan dia bisa dengan mudah masuk dalam transaksi gelap tersebut.

Lantas Pulcinella bersiap pada posisi, untuk memberi pertunjukan megah khas _Commedia dell'Arte_.

Tak lama kemudian beberapa mobil hitam berkumpul disatu tempat, dilihat dari teropong Kuroko memperkirakan ada dua puluh satu―tidak termasuk ketiga rekannya―keluar dari masing-masing mobil. Memakai jas hitam dan kacamata hitam.

Akashi juga terlihat, meski bukan berambut merah mencolok miliknya tapi Kuroko tahu. Ikatan saudara mungkin.

"Mereka sudah bergerak." ujar Kuroko memberi tanda pada teman-temannya melalui _earphone_. Banyak jawaban terdengar, dalam hati Kuroko berdoa semoga misi kali ini berjalan mulus. Seperti biasa.

DHUAARR!

Sudah dimulai.

Pembukaan yang bagus Murasakibara.

Kuroko melompat untuk menghampiri ledakan, memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan baik namun terhenti ketika lengannya ditarik bersamaan dengan sebuah peluru hampir menggores dahi.

"Jangan bergerak! Kalian ditahan!" teriak seseorang dari samping kuroko, dia menoleh dan mendapati dua polisi tengah mengacungkan pistol padanya. Lalu ke belakang pada orang yang tadi menyelamatkannya.

"_Scapino_."

"Hampir saja ya," _Scapino_―Kise―membalas dengan senyuman lebar khasnya, kemudian ikut mengacungkan senjata pada kedua polisi tersebut. Atau harus dipanggil detektife Ogiwara Shigehiro dan rekannya, Reiji Mochida. "Tidak semudah itu, tuan. Kita sama-sama memegang pistol." ujarnya menantang lalu tertawa meremehkan.

"Dengan jarak sedekat ini, aku yakin bisa membuka kedok kalian―_Pulcinella_ dan... omong-omong, siapa kau?"

Yang ditanya sempat sweatdrop, "Nah makanya jangan asal sebut! Aku anggota baru di _Commedia dell'Arte_. Panggil saja _Scapino_, karena sepertinya nama asli tidak penting untuk kalian. Salam kenal. Semoga kau bisa menangkapku." kata _Scapino_ memperkenalkan diri santai saja seolah mereka sedang ada di acara reuni.

Mendadak kepala Kuroko dibuat pusing oleh tingkah Kise Ryouta.

'Dari dua puluh satu, aku berhasil membunuh setengahnya. Bagaimana disana, _nodayo_?' suara _Brighella_ terdengar lewat earphone.

'Lumayan lah, kami sudah membunuh beberapa. Ditambah juga para polisi. Hati-hati yang disana, jangan sampai tertangkap.' Kini suara berat _Arlecchino_, diselingi suara desing senjata menambahi.

Namun sayangnya sang Pantalone dan _Scapino_ harus berhadapan langsung dengan dua polisi. Yang jujur saja, adalah polisi yang sangat tidak ingin Kuroko hadapi. Sungguh, kenapa harus Ogiwara Shigehiro.

'Pantalone, aku tahu kau sekarang sedang apa. Tapi ingat, kesampingkanlah perasaanmu.' Benar kata _Sandrone_, apapun yang terjadi. Dia akan melawannya, walaupun yang ada dihadapannya adalah sahabat sendiri.

"Mari kita lihat, siapa yang akan mati lebih dulu." Suara Kuroko terdengar tegas, dia siap menghadapinya. _Shotgun_ diangkat mengarah pada kedua polisi tersebut.

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

.

**a/n:**

Saya males bikin ribet-ribet, mbingungin. Tapi intinya tahulah ya tanpa saya jelasin disini. Hehe... Mungkin cuman satu penjelasan, kenapa Ogiwara bisa sadar keberadaan Kuroko yang punya hawa keberadaan tipis. Kembali mengingat ke anime, siapa yang pertama kali sadar ada bocah kelas 5 SD maenan basket sendirian? Siapa yang pertama kali manggil di pertandingan pas SMP terus ngerangkul? Ogiwara duluan kan? Begitulah. Kenapa Ogiwara nyasarin peluru ke Kuroko.

Masih ada yang bingung namanya? Haruskah saya kasih codenamenya? Tapi kayanya _Il_ _Capitano_ sama _Il Dottere_ jangan dulu. Intinya mereka karakter di KnB, bukan Lovino apalagi Arthur.


End file.
